


a soft moment

by vallaska



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith's Vlog, M/M, puuuuure fluff, shiro is the best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallaska/pseuds/vallaska
Summary: When Keith stormed out, he didn’t really have a destination in mind. He just walked blindly, numbly, as he forced the tears back. He knew this would happen, no matter how much he tried to believe that it wouldn’t.





	a soft moment

When Keith stormed out, he didn’t really have a destination in mind. He just walked blindly, numbly, as he forced the tears back. He  
knew this would happen, no matter how much he tried to believe that it wouldn’t.

His mom had always been a sore subject, no matter the conversation. Keith always tried to avoid any family-related conversations when the other paladins were reminiscing about their homes back on Earth. He wasn’t necessarily angry or jealous about their lives that caused him to ignore those conversations, he just didn’t want his own bad memories to surface.

Keith’s clenching and unclenching fists finally grounded him long enough for him to notice where he was: right outside Shiro’s room. He came here on instinct, knowing that Shiro could help comfort in his time of need. However, he didn’t want to be a burden. Right as Keith went to turn and walk away, the door wooshed open, and there stood Shiro, a towel around his neck and a loose pair of shorts hanging on his hips.

“Oh, hey tiger,” Shiro hummed, toweling his wet hair before making eye contact with Keith. “What’s up?” Shiro searched Keith’s gaze, a soft frown tugging his lips down and his eyebrows creasing his forehead. “Are you okay?”

Keith didn’t trust his voice, a lump in his throat as he shook his head with his gaze slipping from Shiro’s face down to their feet. “Come in for a second, Keith.” Shiro stepped out of the doorway, and Keith dutifully followed him.

Shiro was rummaging through his own clothes before pulling out a loose tank top and a pair of sweatpants that both seemed too small for him. “You left these in here last time. I’m sure they’d be more comfortable than your paladin armor.” He passed the clothes to Keith, his touch gentle where their hands brushed together.

Keith nodded, his eyebrows knitting together for a moment before he looked up at Shiro.  
“…could you help me?” Keith asked softly, and Shiro smiled back at him.

“Of course, Keith.”

***

Finally, Keith was out of the armor. Shiro’s soft touches helped ground him from his emotional outburst, especially the few shoulder kisses that Shiro gave him here and there. He leaned heavily against the taller paladin, and Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, burying his face into Keith’s hair with a smile.

“Feel a bit better now?” Shiro asked softly, and Keith nodded. “Good. You can stay with me tonight, if you’d like.” Shiro led him over to the bed, and Keith curled up immediately. Shiro chuckled softly, stretching out next to Keith and pulling the blanket over both of them.

“I’m sorry,” Keith murmured, pressing his face against Shiro’s chest, and Shiro raised an eyebrow at him.

“For what?”

“For…for just being me, I guess,” Keith huffed. “I’m just…too emotional, I guess.”

“Keith,” Shiro tilted Keith’s chin up so he could look at him. “You’re not too emotional. I actually love that about you, that you feel so strongly about everything and put your heart into what you do. It’s very endearing.” Shiro pressed his lips against Keith’s forehead, and Keith’s eyes fluttered shut.

“Yeah, but..sometimes I’m just too hot headed or a big wimp, and I hate it,” Keith pressed closer to Shiro. “I wish I could just be normal and not this overemotional mess.”

“I think you’re wonderful as you are,” Shiro hummed. “And I’m here for you if you need helping finding yourself, Keith. Never forget that.”

“T-thanks, Shiro,” Keith’s voice cracked softly, and he wrapped his arms around the other’s chest. They both sat like thay for a while; Keith hugging on to Shiro, trying to even out his shuddery breaths, and Shiro rubbing small circles into Keith’s back. Eventually, Keith managed to fall asleep, his breaths deep as soft snores left him.

Shiro chuckled softly, brushing Keith’s bangs out of his face.

“Sweet dreams.”


End file.
